Champion of Olympus
by midnightfire98
Summary: Sally died in child birth and the gods bring Percy to Olympus to raise and train him to defend them and fulfill the prophecy. Goes from birth all the way to end of the First Great Prophecy. This is a PercyxNico fic and will have a lot to do with their relationship. If you do not like that, simply don't read the story. Rated T for mild violence and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone, this is my first chapter. I do not own PJO or any characters or names or similar plots. That honor all goes to Rick Riordan. Warnings for this fic This is a slash fic it is Percy/Nico and I won't be changing that Other pairing will be pretty much canon except I'm still thinking about someone for Annabeth, suggestions or OC's for her are welcome. Just comment or PM me. There will be some mild cursing but not a lot and never excessive.**  
 **That's all I have for this Author's Note so please, enjoy.**

It was the year 1993 and the gods of Olympus were having a day like any other day. This day, however, was soon to become a very unique and special day to them. It started off pretty regular,the Olympians were in the throne room arguing over this or that, nothing really important to any of them, but they had a reputation to protect. The muses were singing and preparing for their nightly concert for the minor gods and spirits that lived on Olympus. However, for one man, the day was already very different than normal. He sat in a room that very few people had ever seen, five, to be precise. The room was styled with classical Greek architecture. However there were no windows, and no doors in the room. It was not possible to enter or exit without the room master's permission. The ceilings in the room were impossibly high, they stretched up to the point where it was hard to make out the design that was on it. The man sat there with three old women who sat knitting socks. These were the three fates and this man their attendant, Jeremiah. As the fates knitted they kept an eye on the strings of fate. The strings of fate was a map of sorts, in it, everybody who had ever lived on earth had a single string and they all laid out together and every time a life would make a difference on another, they would intersect. This was a physical manifestation of all the fates they had weaved over the many thousands of years they had been alive and it showed fate twenty years ahead of the current time.

It was strung out across the room magnificently. starting at the impossibly high ceiling and coming down to the ground before turning out and gliding across the room skimming the floor. It was the majestic tapestry of life. Showing the scenes of life, death, victory, defeat, plague, imprisonment, freedom, divinity, and all other aspects of life that came about in its making. It was a glorious thing that would have inspired awe in everyone on earth for its beauty and its complexity of design.  
That is not where the significance of this day comes in. That is actually wholly unremarkable. What made this day unique was not in this room but back on earth. A baby was born. In of itself, completely boring. Especially to the three beings that controlled life and death. However, this baby was special. He was going to be a hero only comparable to the heroes of old and even then it was only to show how far more skilled he was then they were. However, this did not interest them. What interested these three old women and their servant was the fact that at the point of his birth, the strings of fate tapestry began to shift around, as though his fate was not set. They had all read his fate individually many times and every time came up with something different. This child was unlike anything they had ever seen, but since there were so many possible futures for him, they wanted the best one for him. Not for liking him, but if he was to be there experiment then they wanted everything to work out for him, though the rode was one of the toughest they had ever seen. So, they gathered their power and formed a plan, a plan to bring this boy to do what he needed to do in the best way possible. When it was all planned out they sent Jeremiah on his way to begin the plan.

Jeremiah appeared on Olympus almost instantly after disappearing from the fates room. He appeared, not as the gods do, in a flash of light, but subtly, as if it was a mere trick of the light, one second he wasn't there and then suddenly he was. He appeared next to the elevator to the mortal world and from there began walking. He was headed to the throne room, at this time of day most of the gods would be out, but Zeus would still be there. He walked in through the grand doors and into the throne room. Zeus was passed out on his throne, napping. "Greetings, Lord Zeus." he called, alerting the god to his presence. Upon being disturbed from sleep Zeus grabbed a thunderbolt and prepared to throw it at whomever had woken him but when he saw who it was he relaxed. "Greetings, Jeremiah. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Jeremiah smiled up at him, "I would like you to call a council of the gods, I am here to tell you the name of the child of the Great Prophecy."

Zeus sat there in shock for a moment before regaining his wits and finally responding. He shot a lightning bolt up into the air and with five minutes, all of the Olympian gods were present in the throne room once again. They all began to speculate on why they were called and why the fates attendant was here. They had all seen him before, it was hard for the fates to get out of their room and duties so they had created him several millennia ago so he could make the trips for them and get them what they needed or do what they wanted. As a consequence, everybody on Olympus had seen him at least a few times and the council saw him quite regularly.  
Zeus threw another bolt up into the air to quiet everyone down before he spoke, "Olympians, Jeremiah is here before us this day to reveal to us the name if the demigod of the Great Prophecy." That sent everybody into a frenzy of talking, everyone speculating on who had broken the oath again and had had a child, who's child would save or destroy Olympus. Jeremiah waited for a few minutes allowing them to wonder for a while before he cleared his throat. It was a quiet noise but it got everybody's attention, they all wanted very badly to hear who this demigod was. Jeremiah reached into his pocket and withdrew a small book, he flipped through a few pages before stopping. He looked up at the gods before sighing. "Now," he said, " I know you are all eager to find out who this child is for many different reasons, some to watch him and some to kill him," he glared at Zeus for this last part, "however you must wait until I am done because I have a proposition for you that goes along with telling you his name okay?" When the gods had nodded their heads in assent he nodded back at them. "Very well then, the child of the prophecy is named… Perseus Orion Jackson, son of Poseidon." At that everybody erupted into either shouting, in Zeus and Athena's case, or just general discussing about this news. Poseidon looked stricken, not because of his brother or niece, but because his little boy was going to be put in danger over the prophecy. Once again, Jeremiah gave the gods a while to settle down before clearing his throat to get there attention again.

"Now, this boy, this child of prophecy will grow up to be so much more than merely that. He has the potential to outshine Heracles, Theseus, and Achilles, all put together. And on top of that, the fates and I have discovered a way to make him loyal to Olympus so that the prophecy is assured in your favor."  
The gods stared at him in awe, there was going to be a demigod that powerful? And what's more, they wouldn't have to worry about the prophecy because he would be loyal to them for sure? They could hardly believe it.

Athena spoke up, "And how do we do something like that? How can it be possible to be sure of his loyalty? Demigod's are often unpredictable and it's nearly impossible to determine their loyalties."

Jeremiah smiled at the goddess of wisdom and replied "That's very simple. You raise him here on Olympus." As soon as he said that the entire throne room was in uproar again, raise a demigod on Olympus? It was unthinkable. They all began to talk at once trying to all get their point across, Poseidon was all for it, as was Aphrodite, Hera, and Hestia but Zeus, Athena, Ares, and Dionysus were all yelling against them. Jeremiah for his part just stood there shaking his head. They never were good at getting along and he had expected this to happen several times during his waited for the to quiet down before beginning again.

"If you raise the boy here and he thinks of you as his family, his close family, and has personal ties to each of you, it will give him a higher stake in saving you all than if he was raised as a regular half-blood. And besides that I have a secondary plan to give him even more incentive. But for now this is all you need."  
The gods took this in and Jeremiah could see in Athena's eyes understanding, though it also looked like she sorely wished that that wasn't so but she could see the intelligence and strategy behind the plan. Zeus too, was slowly beginning to soften towards the idea.

"And you will each bless him and train him in regular training sessions. He will live here and every day he will train with each of you some skill that you wish for him to have."

By this point all of the gods had come to realize this plan was probably their best option and were agreeing to it. Zeus spoke, "Very well. We will have the boy. However, what of his mortal parent. Shall we just take her child from her?"

At this Jeremiah's smiled faded a little bit. "There is no need to take the baby from her I'm afraid. Sally Jackson died in childbirth. She fell ill and the strain of giving birth was far too great on her body and she died." When Poseidon heard this he began to weep. He typically cared little about his mortal lovers but had always cared about their well-being. This one was different, he had truly loved Sally. He flashed out of the throne room as to hide his sadness from the other gods. They all looked at his now empty throne in sadness before returning their eyes to Jeremiah. It was Hera that spoke next. "When shall we go and collect this child?" She would never admit it but she was almost looking forward to having a baby on Olympus, she longed for motherhood again and for raising a child and was going to enjoy this new chance as much as she could. Jeremiah looked at her and smiled before responding. "I shall go collect him today and bring him back later. There is two other errands I must run as well but it shall not take long and he will be here by the end of the day. Can I entrust you all to set up a room for him then?"

The gods all nodded and with that Jeremiah nodded and turned around. As he turned he winked out of existence in front of the Olympians and suddenly appeared inside a hospital. He walked up to the front desk and asked directions to the maternity ward. He walked to Sally Jackson's room, she had died only about an hour ago he knew so everything should still be in her room. He walked up to it and saw a nurse inside beginning to clean the room. "Excuse me, ma'am," he said putting on his most charming smile and a little bit of mist, "Hello, my name is Jeremiah and I am a close relative of Ms. Jackson's. Can you tell me where she is by chance?"

The nurse looked down, "I'm very sorry sir. Ms. Jackson died only an hour ago."

Jeremiah pretended to be shocked by this news. "But what of the child?" he asked, "she did give birth didn't she?"

The nurse nodded, "She did give birth and the baby will most likely go to her closest living relative."

Jeremiah nodded gravely and pretended to be very upset by all of this, "Well I would be her closest living relative, I am her cousin. What do I need to do?" And so for the next hour, Jeremiah filled out the paperwork involved with taking the child with him. Liberal use of the mist made the process a thousand times faster and easier than when normal mortals had to do it. Once that was finished he went back to Olympus to deliver the child. The council was still in session, waiting on his return with the child that was to be their savior. Poseidon had returned to his throne but his eyes were a little red, evidence of his grief. However, his eyes lit up when he saw the young boy cradled in Jeremiah's arms. He came down and moved to take the boy from Jeremiah's arms. Jeremiah acquiesced and handed over the boy to his immortal father. Poseidon returned to his throne and held the boy close to his chest. Jeremiah looked back up at the council. "This will be the last time I will be here for a few years. I will return when it is time for him to go to Camp Half-Blood. Until then I expect you to teach this boy what he will need to know and train him well. Train him in everything though, not just fighting. Make sure he is very well rounded, each of you teach him what you have to be passed on. And most importantly, treat him like family. Treat him well and he will always be loyal to you. With that I have just one more request. Hades, Zeus, and Poseidon, may I speak to you in private once this is over?"

Hades nodded his head and dissolved into shadows away from his throne to go inform Thanatos and Persephone who were watching his domain that he would be a while longer.. Zeus then spoke up "With that, I declare this meeting officially over. Poseidon, take the boy to the nursery. We shall work out people to care for him constantly tomorrow. Dismissed."

Once he said that everybody flashed out of the throne room, each going to their respective domains and duties besides Zeus and Poseidon. Poseidon to take care of his son and Zeus because as King he stayed in the throne room all day in case somebody had a problem he had to deal with. Jeremiah waited for a few minutes before Poseidon walked back into the throne room and a few more minutes before Hades appeared out of the shadows on his throne. Zeus spoke first, "What is it that you wanted to talk to us about?"

Jeremiah sighed, this, he knew, was going to be the difficult part. "There is one more thing necessary to ensure beyond a doubt Perseus' absolute loyalty to Olympus. He needs a partner. Somebody to always be around him and with him while he is growing up. For this I have chosen the perfect person for this but I needed to get all of your approvals."

They all looked at him for a minute before Hades spoke up, "And who, pray tell, is this person you have chosen?"

Jeremiah sighed once more, he had done so far to many times today but it was always necessary, "Your son. Lord Hades. Nico Di Angelo."

"WHAT!?" Jeremiah grimaced at Zeus' outburst. "YOU KEPT THE BRATS ALIVE!? HOW DARE YOU! THAT BOY AND HIS SISTER ARE A DANGER TO OLYMPUS!"  
Hades stared at Zeus, clearly unimpressed by this. "And how," he began in a low and dangerous voice, "How exactly is my son a danger? We know he is not the child of the prophecy, as that is Kelp Head's kid. And now you're being told by someone that has seen the threads of fate and says that he is a surefire way to guarantee the child of Prophecies loyalty and therefore our continued existence. So tell me again exactly how he is a danger."

Zeus growled but did calm down. Not only because he saw the logic but because it got through to his head that if he messed this up and didn't allow the child to live then the child of the prophecies loyalty would no longer be iron clad. Seeing Zeus quieting down enough to continue, Jeremiah pushed on. "Currently your son is in the Lotus Casino correct Hades?" Hades nodded his head in the affirmative. "Very well, and he is currently six years old physically. So in six more years I would like for you to pull him as well as his sister out of the Casino. You can decide what to do with the girl, but the boy will come and live here with Percy and train alongside him. Is this agreeable with everyone?"

Hades nodded, this was everything he had wanted, his son was getting the chance to be the right hand man of the one who would save all of Olympus, it was perfect. Poseidon also gave his consent, not only would it ensure peace on Olympus, but it would also give his son a very powerful ally in the battles to come. Zeus was the last one to agree, however reluctantly, knowing that this would ensure the survival of his Kingdom and power.

Jeremiah smiled at them "Very well. I shall be back then in six years to see him come to Olympus and then after that once more when they must go to Camp Half-Blood." With that he vanished in front of the Olympians eyes. It would be several years before they saw him again and they all had things to do to get ready for taking care of the little boy now living among them.

 **AN: So this is my first Percy Jackson fanfic. As I said in the top Authors Note, this will end up being a PercyxNico fic so if you are against a boyxboy relationship, don't read. You'll be fine for probably several chapters but it will happen soon. For everyone else that is still staying, I hope you like it. I suck at updating and I will never be consistent. I write more on an inspiration and desire basis not to meet a schedule. So bare with me. Other than that, I will see you all next chapter.**  
 **-MidnightFire98**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys, second chapter in as many days. Woo hoo! Don't expect this because that's probably not gonna happen again. One quick thing, the authors note at the bottom tells you what the next chapter is gonna be about. It's pretty informative because I want you to be able to make suggestions. So, if you have suggestions, or comments, or questions please comment them or PM me. I am happy to take them all into consideration. And it doesn't have to be about the next chapter either. Any recommendations or things you want to happen in the story are welcome. Other than that, I hope you enjoy chapter two.**

Six years later and Olympus was doing… well it was still standing… mostly. THey had all forgotten exactly what it was like to have a young child running around the place, especially one that was taken care of by Apollo and Hermes so often. There was never a dull moment, each god took turns taking care of and teaching Perseus, or Percy as he like to be called. Athena was the one he saw most often for his lessons, she taught him all the normal things for kids to learn, reading, mathematics, things like that. However, his course of study was way faster than most kids, being at a fifth grade level, Percy blamed this on the fact that she loved nothing more than boring old facts.

He usually was running around like a madman, trying to escape his lessons and whoever was supposed to be looking after him that day. His favorite thing to do was cause just about as much general havoc as he could, pulling pranks. Today, however, he was not. Today he was on a much more important mission.

All day the gods had been avoiding him. At first he thought most were just busy but what really did it was that when he showed up at Athena's temple for lessons she told him they were cancelled. He had nearly passed out and had asked if she needed Apollo. She had chuckled a little bit and told him she was fine but that there was something that all the gods were going to be busy with that day. And that is what led him to be currently on top of the roof of the throne room. There was a large window above the throne room and Percy regularly watched the council meetings from here. Hermes and Apollo had shown the spot to him earlier on in the year so that he could watch a prank of theirs. He looked down onto the throne room and began to watch.

_Inside the Throne Room_

Inside the throne room all of the Olympian gods were assembled. What they were there for, only Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades knew but they knew it was important and dramatic if all three of them had agreed on something. It didn't happen often so when it did everyone payed attention.  
As Zeus stood up to begin the meeting a small dark circle appeared on the floor in the middle of the chamber. All of the gods looked at it in confusion as it slowly rose from the ground, leaving a person in its place. Several of the gods put their hands on their weapons but relaxed when they saw that it was Jeremiah.  
He smiled at all of the gods. Holding on to his hand was a small child. He had dark brown hair and they all noticed that he was about Percy's age. He looked up at them and they saw dark brown eyes that were almost black. He looked over them all before his eyes landed on Hades.

"Daddy!" The little boy yelled before running over and grabbing ahold of Hades' legs tightly. All of the gods stared in shock as the typically stoic god of the Underworld chuckled and shrunk down to hug the child.

Jeremiah cleared his throat to regain the attention of the council. "This is Nico di Angelo. He is Hades' son and has been brought here to grow up with Percy. He is to be trained in the same way as young Perseus so that he may stand by his side one day."

All of the gods stared at the little boy in shock. This small child was to live with them as well? They had all grown very attached to Percy but they weren't quite sure about this one.

They were all shaken from their thoughts when Jeremiah began to speak again. "That is all I have for today. There is more to be told but I trust Hades, Zeus, and Poseidon can explain it."

At this Poseidon and Zeus nodded their heads. Hades remained solely focused on his son.

"Therefore," Jeremiah began again, "I shall take my leave. I shall be back in five years to take the boys to camp. Good bye."

And with that, he turned and disappeared with a crack and left the throne room all staring at the three most powerful gods in the room.

Hades responded to the inquiring looks of the gods first. "Well…" He began, taking Nico into his arms and growing back to his Olympian height, "I think I shall go show my son his room and introduce him to his new friend."

Then he turned to Zeus "Would you mind explaining everything?" And without waiting for a response he strode out of the room with his son.

_Line Break_

Percy sat up from his spot on top of the throne room. He got a friend! That's the only thing Olympus had never had. Someone for him to play with that was his age. He played with the minor gods and nymphs of course but he wasn't close to any of them and the Olympians were always too busy to play and he only saw them for lessons. He ran to his room, wanting to beat Hades there so nobody found out he had been spying on the meeting. When he got there Hades wasn't there. His room was incredibly large and incredibly blue. All the rooms on Olympus had been enchanted to look exactly like whatever the person who lived in that room wanted it to. Percy's was completely light blue with some green thrown in, making the walls look like waves.

THe ocean had always been one of his favorite places. How could it not be when his dad was the king of the oceans? There was a single bookshelf in his room, half filled with the books that Athena had made Percy read, all in Greek. English hurt his head too much.

The rest of the bookshelf held his most prized possessions. A conch shell he had found one time, a little tin foil lightning bolt he had made to impress his uncle Zeus, pictures of him with Artemis and Hestia, who were, by far, his favorite aunts, and a few other things. Each Olympian had an item related to them displayed on his shelf. Each item was very special to him and had been collected so he could remember some of his favorite times with each Olympian.

He had just thrown himself down on his bed when there was a knock on his door and in walked his uncle Hades with the small boy from the council room in tow. Percy immediately jumped up and ran and hugged Hades. He had always been Percy's favorite uncle, he came and visited Percy almost as much as Poseidon did and always sat and played with Percy whenever he was there.

Then he looked behind Hades and, with the most innocent face he could manage, pretending not to know who the boy was, said "Who is this uncle Hades?"

Hades smiled down at Percy. He, like all the other gods, knew Percy had been on the roof and had seen Nico already and knew he was trying to be polite. They knew every time he was up there and had even had Hecate to put up safety spells up there so he wouldn't fall off.

"This, Percy, is my son. Nico. He's going to be living with you from now on. Is that ok?"

Percy's eyes lit up at the prospect of having a new friend. He nodded his head up and down so fast it looked like it might come off his shoulders.

He turned to the little boy who was hiding slightly behind Hades. "Hi! I'm Percy! Do you want to play with me?"

Nico slowly nodded his head yes and Percy's smile, if possible, got even wider. He grabbed Nico's hand and pulled him farther into his room and began to show him all of his toys. They began to play together as Hades watched on.

Nico sat there with the other young boy, enthralled by his boundless energy and enthusiasm. Hades shook his head as Percy roped his son into playing Demigods and Monsters, Percy's number one favorite game.

He was a little surprised though, for the first time since Percy came up with the game, he wasn't playing the hero. He insisted that Nico should get to be since it was his first time. Not even Hercules, considered the mightiest of heroes had gotten to be the hero before. Hades smiled at the two boys before closing the door and walking ha I towards the throne room.

_Line Break_

Back in the Throne Room as Hades Left

As the doors swung shut behind Hades' retreating figure the throne room burst into loud conversation. Each god trying to all ask basically the same question all at once,

"Why was a son of Hades living in Olympus?"

After a few moments, Zeus threw a lightning bolt into the air to quiet everyone down. The gods slowly stopped talking and turned their attention to their king. Zeus sighed knowing this would be a very long conversation.

He looked around at everyone before his eyes rested on Poseidon who nodded his head, telling Zeus to tell the story.

"Now I know you are all wondering about the child of Hades," he began, "and to be honest so am I. However, I shall share with you what I know and was told by Jeremiah last time he was here."

The other gods all murmured amongst themselves for a few minutes. It suddenly made more sense why Zeus hadn't killed the boy yet. A directive from Jeremiah was an order from the fates themselves. And nobody, ever, crossed the fates or ignored their instructions. Ever.

"Last time he was here, to bring us Perseus," Zeus began again, quieting the others down as he began again, "Jeremiah spoke to me, Poseidon, and Hades. He explained that while raising young Perseus to be our champion was the best course of action to ensuring his loyalty to us, it was not perfectly certain."

At this the gods all looked around nervously. There was a chance Percy might turn on them still? They had all grown very attached to the boy and couldn't imagine him doing anybody any harm, especially not them.

Zeus held up his hand to prevent them from talking again. "However," he said, "He also told us that there was a way to make sure, one hundred percent that Percy would be loyal to us. And that would be for him to have a partner. A friend and partner raised alongside him. And he told us that the best candidate for this, was Hades' son. Nico."

Zeus let this sink in with the gods for a few minutes and let them discuss it. Hermes and Apollo were both ecstatic, one more young kid to help with pranks. Athena was discussing the logic and reasoning behind this maneuver with Artemis. Dionysus was half asleep and couldn't care less. Hera was almost in tears at the thought of raising two little boys. And the rest of the gods were silently contemplating the information.

After letting them talk for a few minutes Zeus began again. "That is all Jeremiah has told us. Now, as he said earlier, Nico shall be trained with Percy, they shall attend similar classes but Nico's will be slightly different. He needs to not only catch up with Percy but he will be taught more support skills than Percy has been. He will be heavily trained in strategy and everything he will need to fully support Percy in every capacity. He will be living here as well and shall go to Camp Half-Blood when Percy does. Are there any questions?"

Zeus looked around and saw most of the gods just absorbing the fact that there would be another demigod to train and look after. Athena was the only exception, she looked as though she were already writing lesson plans for poor Nico to get him caught up to Percy in his general studies.

After a few minutes, when nobody said anything Zeus spoke once more "Then I declare this meeting adjourned. Return to your domains and you shall be contacted soon by Athena with an updated schedule for when you are expected to train Percy and Nico. Dismissed."

With this he waved his hand and all the gods flashed back to their respective places. Poseidon stayed however with Zeus to await Hades' return and inquire as to how well the boys were getting along.

_Line Break_

Aphrodite flashed to her temple on Olympus, she was one of the few gods or goddesses that didn't have a domain that required her constant monitoring. She could do it all from her palace on Olympus.

She sat down in her planning room, the room where she sketched out plans for all of her ships and couples. It was also where she intervened into relationships if needed. She had just grabbed a box of chocolates and sat down to watch her favorite new relationship when she noticed a hooded figure sitting in one of the chairs across from her's.

She jumped a little before regaining her composure. She recognized this person, the question was, what did he want with her. Jeremiah threw back his hood and grinned.

"Hello Aphrodite. I have a favor to ask of you."

Aphrodite sat there a little stunned. Very few gods needed favors from her, least of all the attendant of the fates.

"And what can I do for you? You don't seem like the type to want a relationship."

At the very least it got a small chuckle out of him. "No no, not for me. For young Perseus."

Aphrodite began to laugh thinking he was joking. She stopped short though when she saw he wasn't smiling.

"You… You can't be serious." She said nervously "he's six, I'm not putting a six year old in a relationship. Not happening. Not even for you Jeremiah."

This time Jeremiah did smile. "I don't expect you to. Yet. He doesn't need a relationship now or anytime soon. And besides, this isn't just a relationship I'm requesting."

Aphrodite gave him a puzzled look before he continued.

"You know of how Prometheus first created humans yes?" Aphrodite shook her head, history had always been Athena's strong suit. Jeremiah sighed but continued.

"well in the very beginning, the first humans were massive creatures, 12 feet tall with two heads, four arms, and four legs. Zeus, however, did not approve of them, he believed that the extra limbs made them dangerous to the gods. Therefore, he split each being in half. Halfing not only their height, but each one only had one head, two arms, and two legs now."

Jeremiah took a breath and looked at Aphrodite to make sure she was still paying attention. She was so he kept going.

"Now these being were originally meant to be together as one and this was where the idea of soul mates came from. The idea that you had a second half and finding them would make you complete."

Aphrodite's eyes lit up with understanding. "That's why Nico is so important…"

Jeremiah smiled and nodded. "Yes. He is Percy's other half. However, many years ago, the primordial God of love, whose name the Romans gave to your son, Eros, forbade the existence of soul mates. He buried the connection to a degree that it would never awaken, even if they happened to find their second half."

Aphrodite looked scandalized, matches literally made in heaven and he blocked them? How could he?

Seeing her face Jeremiah explained, "Think of it like this, everybody was born with an already made match. You no longer got to do anything because their soul mate bond was too strong. You wouldn't be too happy either. And this was in a time when the world was much smaller so almost everybody found their soulmate."

Aphrodite nodded her head in acceptance of this. It would make her practically useless if everyone could only be with their soulmate.

"So what I would like you to do," Jeremiah said "is reopen Percy's soulmate connection. Now since nobody has had one in a while, it probably won't be as strong. Son don't worry, you can still play around with his relationships a little if you want. But he will end up with his soul mate no matter what."

Aphrodite nodded her head. "I can do that. It'll take me a little time to figure out how but I will find out."

Jeremiah nodded his head and stood up from his seat "very well then, I shall leave you to it. I will be back in a few years. Good-bye."

And with that he disappeared from her palace leaving her to begin to think about how she was going to override a primordials power.

_Line Break_

Percy was having so much fun with his new friend. He had even let him be the hero in Demigods and Monsters. It was more fun to be the monster than he thought it would be. They had switched between several different games throughout the day.

Percy introduced Nico to Hermes and Apollo who greeted him enthusiastically with a twinkle in their eye just thinking about the trouble they could cause with two ADHD kids. Percy also gave Nico a tour of Olympus. Showing him all of the palaces and other places all the gods had. He showed him the Muse's music hall where they held concerts. He also introduced him to some of the nature spirits he knew.

Athena had given them the week off from lessons so Nico could get used to his new home and, though she wouldn't admit it, because she needed time to figure out how to deal with both of them. By the end of the week Nico felt right at home. His room was next to Percy's and they had played all week together. They were both really happy with how their lives were and both were happy to have found a new friend.

Time Skip - Five Years Later - Time Skip

It had been five years since Nico had joined Percy and the Olympians on Olympus and he had begun to settle in quite well. He spent the whole week on Olympus taking classes. Mainly basic stuff, English, Greek, math, science, and other general things that kids his age learned in school. He also had classes in sword fighting, battle strategy, and several other things with various gods and godesses. During the weekends though he stayed in the Underworld with his father, step-mother, and sister. He loved them all and they were all nice to him so he was happy no matter where he was.

His sister, Bianca, had been taken out of the Lotus Casino with him but, while he stayed on Olympus for training, training for what he wasn't told, she was taken to the Underworld to live and be raised as the heir to the Underworld and as his fathers lieutenant. He loved seeing her but didn't get to much even when he was there on the weekends. She had classes with all the gods of the Underworld all week and weekend long. It didn't leave her with a lot of time for playing with her little brother but she tried her best to make time for him.

He took his classes with his best friend Percy. He was the only other non-immortal on Olympus with him as well so they were almost always together. Speaking of Percy though, Nico hadn't actually seen the son of Poseidon all day which was odd, it was usually hard to separate the two boys.

He shrugged the weirdness of not having his friend there off. It was probably nothing. He didn't start to wrry until it was almost dnner and he hadn't seen Percy. He wasn't in any of their classes that day and none of their teachers said anything, not even Athena who had gotten upset when he had missed one day because he had a 102 degree fever. She just ignored the fact that she was down to only half of her pupils.

He wanted to find out what was going on but everytime he tried to get information from one of the gods or ask anything to do with Percy they would change the subject completely. After diner he still had not seen Percy and was really starting to worry at this point. He made his way to the throne room where his Uncle Zeus would be, he was the only god he hadn't talked to yet and wanted to try and see if he would tell him anything.

He pushed open the grand doors to the throne room and walked in. His Uncle Zeus was sitting in his throne and looked up when he entered.

"Hello Nico." He said in his booming voice, "What can I do for you today?"

Nico smiled up at his uncle, he had always been nice to him. "Well Uncle Zeus, I was wondering if you knew where Percy is, I keep asking people but they won't tell me anything. What's going on?"

Zeus smiled down at him, and shook his head. "Young Perseus is with his father in his fathers kingdom for the day. He did not know until this morning and couldn't tell you before he left. He should be back soon. Don't worry."

Nico nodded his head and thanked his uncle before heading back to his room. He was walking to his room when he saw the light in Percy's room was on. He rushed inside and found Percy sitting on his bed reading a book. He jumped up and tackled Percy to the ground. Percy struggled for asecond before stopping and then he began laughing.

"hey Nioc. Did you miss me?"

Nico slapped him on the head. "I though you were dead. At least leave a note seaweed brain."

Percy laughed at his friend and nodded his head in agreement. They sat there for a while talking about Percy's day in Atlantis and how cool it was and how Nico was nearly apocalyptic with his dissapearence. At the end, both boys went to bed smiling and happy. They were so glad they had such a good best friend.

 **AN: In the next chapter they will be 13 and going to CHB. I will take several chapters to detail each year they have at camp. They'll be full year campers so it'll be a year round thing. The next chapter will be, a brief review of the things they learned on Olympus so far. It will also include them going to a school to attract a satyr and go to camp the normal way. They'll keep their identities under wraps for a little while. So, until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **-MidnightFire98**


End file.
